Changing the Story
by Chibi-A
Summary: A fangirl is dropped into the FY world and wonders if she should change the story.
1. Congoers Beware

*cries* I don't own anything!  
  
Muse #6, Ann the Big Fluff Ball: How about Marianna and her friends?  
  
Muse #7, Aqua: Ann, you know that Chibi-A's madeup characters don't count!  
  
Madeup Charactor/Muse, Sammy: Aqua...  
  
Aqua:...Sam...?  
  
*As Sammy proceeds to beat up Aqua, Chibi-A watches* Um...maybe I've got a couple to many muses?  
  
*Ann, Sammy, Aqua, Chibi-Nyan, Mini-Moose, Chibi-A(the muse), Jelly, Chibi Chibi, the entire cast of Di Gi Charat, and several other name-less muses* YA THINK (-nyo, -nyu, -pyo, -myo, -chibi, -moo)  
  
...On with the story...  
  
*** Convention go-ers Beware  
  
Marianna stared at the scene in front of her. Chaos.  
  
People dressed up and doin' the strangest of things, weird men trying to sell her little dolls, camera's snapping all around her...  
  
Anime convention.  
  
Those two words had made her so happy only a few weeks ago, when a friend had asked if she wanted to dress up with a group of Sailor Moonies. And never being to an convention, she really wanted to go. The year earlier, she had gone on vacation during the time. (Which may or may not have been a good thing, with the con the year earlier had the fire alarms go off several times due to some train fire in a subway under the ground.)  
  
And being that the convention center was only about thirty minutes away from where she lived, Marianna was nearly jumping with joy. Now...this Ami high school outfit she was wearing made her a little less happy.  
  
Sure, it was cute, but her long hair was tied up under a darkblue wig, and her friend had bought her a skirt that was a size too big, so she had to make sure not to jump around too much in fear of flashing a few con-goers. But after borrowing a few safety pins, this was fixed faster then she could flash someone.  
  
And Ami wasn't even her favorite Sailor Moon character, Makoto was, but since her little group already had a Makoto, she was stuck.  
  
One of her friends, who was dressed up as Minako bounced up to her, an Artimas plushie on her head, and two other plushies in her hands.  
  
"Mari! Mari!" She cried. "Look at the plushies I just found in the dealers room! They were really cheap and I had to fight this girl dressed up as Card Captor Sakura and a girl dressed as Sana from Kodomo no Omocha to get them!!"  
  
She held up an Inuyasha plushie and a Miaka plushie. "Lookie! Isn't it great!?"  
  
Marianna blinked. "Um...Sarah, how many plushies have you bought today?"  
  
The blonde shrugged, taking off her backpack. "Lemme see..." And then various plushies went flying, all finding their way back into the bag. "Twelve. Hey, I got you a Hotohori plushie, so you shouldn't complain. Oh, did I show you the Tux Mask and Usagi I found!" She held them up, then smashed the two plushies faces together. "They are in LOVE!"  
  
Marianna blinked. "Yeah..."  
  
Another friend, this one dressed as Makoto walked up behind them. She blinked at the plushies. "Plushie porn...a fangirl pastime..."  
  
"Michelle," Marianna said with a smile. "Have you seen Amand--"  
  
Before she could finish, a loud squeal was heard, and the three turned in time to see a girl dressed as Usagi glomp a person dressed as Inuyasha. Sarah screamed and tackled the poor con-goer, screaming something to the point of 'marry me'.  
  
Marianna and Michelle glanced at each other. "Well, there's Amanda, where's Beth?" Marianna asked.  
  
Michelle shrugged. "Last time I saw her, she was stalking someone dressed as Hotohori."  
  
Marianna suddenly burst into a smile. "Fushigi Yuugi!? I haven't seen any FY costumes yet! Where was she last?"  
  
"In the dealers room. Hey! Meet us at the exit in an hour, we're gonna go eat lunch at some restaurant at the Harbor!" Michelle called after the Ami- dressed girl.  
  
She turned back around to see the Inuyasha trying to desperately get away from Sarah and Amanda. "Oh, for the love of..."  
  
***  
  
Marianna searched the dealers room. Where had Beth gone? She stopped and turned to a six-foot No-Face costumer from Spirited Away. "Hello, have you seen a girl dressed as Rei, the Sailor Moon Rei I mean, stalking various Fushigi Yuugi costumers?" She asked.  
  
The No-Face shook it's large face from side to side.  
  
"Oh..." Marianna said. "Well, have you seen anyone dressed as people from Fushigi Yuugi?"  
  
The No-Face turned to the left where Marianna turned. A Nuriko costumer stood at a table full of FY goods. "Thank you!" She told the No-Face as she run over to the table, a few strands of her dark hair coming out form under the blue wig.  
  
As she opened her mouth to say hi to the person dressed as Nuriko, something on the floor caught her eye. She looked down and looked at a the thick book laying on the floor. 'Oh, it's a book that looks like the Universe of The Four Gods, cool." She thought as she bent down and picked up the book. She looked over to the dealer.  
  
"Hey, look at me, sir." She asked him.  
  
The man was giving the Nuriko change for the FY wall scroll the costumer had just bought. "Yes, how can I help you?" He asked her.  
  
Marianna held up the book. "How much is this, sir?"  
  
The man blinked at the book. He didn't remember...  
  
Before he could say anything, Marianna flipped open the front cover of the book. 'Strange...this is just like the one in the show.' She thought.  
  
Suddenly, four light appeared from the book, black, red, blue, and white. The lights seemed to be fighting for dominance, and the black and white quickly died away, the red and blue shining brightly. Suddenly, both colors covered her and before she could scream, she disappeared, leaving a few con-goers to turn and see what the flash of light had been.  
  
Most considered it just to be a bright flash from a camera, the dealer just thought he had been seeing things, but one girl walked over and picked up the dropped book, holding it tightly.  
  
"Nakago's not gonna be happy that the newbie is a fangirl..." She mumbled and ran out of the room, then out of the convention center.  
  
*** Um...any feedback? Anyone like? Dislike? All I know is, I'll take criticism, but I'd rather not be flamed or told how bad my fic sucks. I *know* it sucks, but it makes me happy and keeps me outta trouble, so if you really hate, don't waste your time reviewing.  
  
Ann: *fluffs* And you really don't need any more trouble, do you?  
  
Aqua: *in bandages* Idiot...  
  
Sam: No calling Chibi-A names! *tackles*  
  
Um...I guess Sammy is now my bodyguard muse! Woo!  
  
((Also...is 'con-goer' a word??))  
  
Also again, I'm rewriting this fic cuz I didn't like the way it was going. Bai! 


	2. Run for Your Livers!

Ann: Chibi-A?  
  
*nearly sleeping after typing this chapter* Yes?  
  
Ann: Am I a hairball?  
  
*opens one eye* ~.o ...no, you're a dust bunny.  
  
Ann: Oh...  
  
Aqua: AH! You're a dust bunny!!  
  
Sam: Aqua...  
  
Aqua: Sammy... *is attacked*  
  
Me: Well...I guess that pretty much wraps this up. *goes back to sleep* ~.~  
  
*** Run for Your Livers--Or Shove A Sword Up His!! ***  
  
Marianna whimpered in pain as she opened her eyes. She layed face first on the ground, hearing the sounds of water near. Then she noticed it was pouring.  
  
She sat up, her entire front covered in mud. "Where...am I? What happened...to the con--"  
  
She was cut off, though, by someone spashing into the water she heard, and she turned, nearly passing out. "Miaka...?" She mumbled.  
  
The girl had entered a pond, yelling out the name 'Tamahome'. Marianna was freaked, but she sat, slient.  
  
***  
  
Marianna POV:  
  
I've only seen a couple of episodes of Fushigi Yuugi, but I've got the OVA 3. And I've looked up the episodes on the internet.  
  
But I've been in love with the show ever since I saw my first episode, which I think was when Miaka found out Nuriko was a man.  
  
Now, may favorite anime is Inuyasha, but my favorite charactors are in Fushigi Yuugi. Maybe I'm...seeing things.  
  
Yeah, that must be it. Miaka isn't real.  
  
But...as I sit and watch Miaka suddenly dissipear under the water, the rain shoaking into me, I wonder...  
  
Am I dreaming?  
  
Suddenly I hear someone yell out for Miaka, but I'm still too dazed to do anything but watch. I then see Hotohori appear and go in to save Miaka from drowning.  
  
Nuriko and Amiboshi...wait, he's acting like Chiriko right now, isn't he...they suddenly come into my field of view, but neither notices me...  
  
Something happens to the water...it suddenly swells, then seems to move away...Hotohori saved Miaka... God, this is too much. I think I'm gonna pass out, but I'll try not to 'cuz I'm scared I'll soffacate in the mud.  
  
Some of the heavy rain get's into my nose and I cough, but then cover my mouth as the bushes I am behind suddenly are moved aside, a certain purple- haired man and a boy my age with a flute in his hands staring at me...  
  
Now I'll pass out.  
  
***  
  
Alright, maybe I didn't pass out. I wish I did, though, I'm completely...over..welmed...  
  
I'm glad I'm dry now, someone had gotten me dry clothes of whom I guess belong to Miaka. I think I freaked them out when I took my blue Ami wig off, showing off my long dark brown hair. But they recovered...I think...  
  
The Suzaku Seishi in the room are staring at me...  
  
I'll count them off by names...Nuriko is sitting by a window, Tasuki laying in a bed, covered nearly head-to-toe in bandages...Mitsukake is standing next to the bed, leaning against the wall...Chiriko-Amiboshi, rather-is sitting in a chair next to the bed. And lastly, Chichiri is sitting cross- legged in the middle of the floor, Chibi-style.  
  
Alright, maybe they ARN'T staring at me...maybe I'm paranoid...  
  
"It's only drizzling now..." Nuriko states, knocking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Man, that scared me! Miaka tryin' to drown herself like that!" Tasuki says.  
  
This is crazy...I'm in a TV show!! A...a comic book! This isn't real... But...I've never had a dream so...vivid.  
  
A slience fills the room, and I blink, looking up. Was someone talking to me...?  
  
No, everyone is staring at Nuriko as if he was the strangest person alive as he daydreamed about Hotohori saving him like the emperor did for Miaka. Tasuki stated the trying to drown himself (Nuriko, that is), would only result in Hotohori comforting Miaka at Nuriko's funeral. Nuriko threw him into a wall. I giggle, finding Tasuki's eyes spinning quite funny.  
  
The purple-haired seishi looks at me. "And what's your story anyway, kid?" He asks me.  
  
I blink. "I...I was a convention...and then I picked up a book and was here...and..." I look around at the confused looks. "Maybe...Miaka would understand this better..."  
  
"You...know Miaka no da?" Chichiri asks me, the others stiffening. I nod slowly. "Yeah, sorta...kinda. Not well...yeah."  
  
"I'm worried about Miaka..." Nuriko suddenly stated. The room was slient again. "I hope she recovers soon..."  
  
***  
  
I suddenly blink twice. Tamahome was on his way back to Konan right now! To...kill Miaka!  
  
'Hey...I could stop him!' I suddenly think.  
  
I needed a good excuse. Looking around the room, I picked up the wet wig. "I'll sit this outside so it won't make a mess!" I say, then I'm out the door before any body can answer.  
  
***  
  
'Stupid!! STUPID!!' I scream at myself. 'What am I supposed to do!?' Yeah, I'd forgotten about that when I had my great plan. Now, facing a bored looking Tamahome, who had just knocked out two guards, I kicked myself mentally.  
  
"Go away, stupid girl." He says to me.  
  
"Tamahome! You can't go after Miaka! You'll get a sword shoved up your guts!" Well, that wasn't the best way to put it, but it was true.  
  
He glared. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hotohori likes Miaka! He'll protect her and try to kill you for already breaking her arm...he'll try and kill you!"  
  
He pushed me roughly to the side. And that kinda hurt. But, being the great, strong person I am...who am I kidding!? My side hurts like crap now!!  
  
I jump up, holding my now brused hip. "Look, at least wait a few days! Miaka just tried to kill herself over you! Emotions are high!"  
  
"Oh, she didn't succeed...?" He asked, sighing. "It would have been so much eaiser..."  
  
"THIS IS WHY I LIKE HOTOHORI BETTER THEN YOU!!" I suddenly snap and then stumble backwards a few feet, getting a sharp slap across the face.  
  
"Be quite, girl." He hisses at me.  
  
"Look..." I say, trying to keep my words in line, even though I burning with anger. Make it rage. That sounds more poetic.  
  
"If you attack tonight, you'll get stabbed in the stomach. And then you know what? The happy spell you're under will go away 'cuz Miaka will break it. Now, I now your happy Nakago wouldn't like that." I say. "You wanna make him happy? Don't attack tonight."  
  
"Get out of my way, you stupid girl!"  
  
He hits me upside the head and runs off as I blink several times. "I'm gonna buy a Tamahome plushie, make it a voodoo doll some how, then REALLY HURT him!"  
  
I nod. Yup. That'll work.  
  
Then I start running after Tamahome, screaming; "EVIL TAMAHOME!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVERS!! OR SHOVE A SWORD UP HIS--I DON'T CARE WHICH, BUT DO IT SOON!"  
  
***  
  
Up ahead in the hall, I see Hotohori running out of his room, either from hearing my shouts or from being informed by some guards--I'm not sure which. He locks Miaka into the room and runs off with her pounding on the door.  
  
"Somebody!! Open up!! OPEN UP!!"  
  
I stand infront of the door, which rattles at the pounding.  
  
"Miaka?" I call.  
  
"Is somebody out there!" She yells. "Open the door!!"  
  
I slid the lock over and Miaka blinkes at me for a second. "Who are--"  
  
"My name is Marianna! Now, we've gotta hurry 'cuz your little spazin' evil boyfriend is gonna get into a sword fight with Hotohori, and it's not gonna end pretty unless YOU are there!" I say quickly, grabbing the girl by the arm and beginning to run in the direction I saw the emperor go.  
  
We get there just in time to see both men running at each other, then Tamahome jumped into the air, sword raised and...  
  
"NOOO!" Miaka cried and for a second, Tamahome frozed.  
  
Hotohori took this time to...well...as I said before 'shove the sword up his guts'.  
  
For several seconds, there was slience as Tamahome fell backwards, losing hold of the sword. "Tamahome!!" She screamed, running over and pulling his head and sholders up onto her lap.  
  
I thought I'd like to see this, after getting quite a large bruse on my hip, which hurt everytime I moved... But it's a terrible scene. Too much blood.  
  
I think it got to Hotohori too. He was staring at his blood covered sword, but now has dropped it.  
  
As the same scene I've seen a couple of times already went by past my eyes, my mind is a blank. Finally, Tamahome's sign appears on his forehead and he drops the sword Miaka had handed to him to kill her with. They embrace and Mitsukake walks over and heals him.  
  
"Your...majesty??" Tamahome says, glancing at the emporer.  
  
"Tamahome...you're finally..." Hotohori says. "Back among us."  
  
As the other seishi run up to them, I stand in the background.  
  
I haven't been here for a half hour...and so much has happened already!! If my time spent in this world will be half as much exciting, I think...I may have a heart attack. Or go brain dead. Or maybe get ran over by a speeding cow.  
  
Which ever comes first.  
  
***  
  
Aqua: *in more bandages* Is she gone? *looks around* HA! She's sleeping!! I'm taking over the ending note!!  
  
Puchiko (from Di Gi Charat): You're strange...-nyu  
  
Jelly: Just don't pay any attention to her...Aqua just wants attention.  
  
Puchiko: Okay, Ms. Jelly Donut....-nyu  
  
Aqua: And you're a girl named after a pastry! A breakfast food!  
  
Jelly: And you're a fish who Chibi-A turned into a person named after a COLOR!!  
  
Ghost of Mini-Moose: I'm a charactor from Invader Zim who Chibi-A killed?  
  
A nameless muse: I'm nameless.  
  
Sam: *suddenly appears* Aqua...  
  
Aqua: WHAT Sammy!? I wasn't talking about Chibi-A this time!!  
  
Sam: You were talking about her muses...  
  
Aqua: Since you're gonna attack me anyway, I'm gonna say that you're just a weird little chibi-person who Chibi-A thought up!!  
  
Sam: *nods* True. *attacks*  
  
*other muses watch on*  
  
Me: *snores a bit* ~.~  
  
Chibi the muse: *blinkblink* Eh...since Chibi-A has fallen asleep, I'm guessing she's not going to tell you all sorry that she didn't spellcheck this chapter.  
  
Nameless muse: *nods* It's true. Poor Chibi-A was too lazy.  
  
Sam: NO CALLING CHIBI...*sighs* Yeah, I suppose she IS a bit lazy. *continues beating up on Aqua*  
  
*all the other muses* : Yeah...  
  
Chibi the muse: Well, I'll say sorry for the spellcheck-less chapter...maybe I'll check it myself later and edit it...  
  
Jelly: And has anyone guessed what convention Marianna is...was...attending? Since Chibi-A uploaded this chapter right after the first, there's been no time yet for any reviews. Hey...can *I* get an invisible cookie?  
  
Digiko: My cookie...-nyo!  
  
Jelly: Who's to say it's even real!?  
  
Digiko: EYE BEAM!!  
  
Nameless muse: *blink* Alright...it's an all out muse fight!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVERS!  
  
Ann: *floats by* I'm a dust bunny!!  
  
end.  
  
((*Chibi-A looks around a corner* Are they gone? Well, anyways, did you like my rewrite? I thought that this was MUCH better then the last. BAI!)) 


	3. The Ongoings

Yup! Rewriting is fuuun... Yeah. As long as I have somethin' to do... Actually, I just got a Fushigi Yuugi comic, Vol. 6: Summoner...which covers just about the time I'm writing about!! Hehe!! I got a great idea now...woo!!  
  
***  
  
I've tried to explain my sudden appearance to Miaka, who seemed to understand...a little. I even had the nerve to explain to her the entire anime thing!!  
  
She said she understood, but I think she was just tryin' to shut me up 'cuz she was confused. Or maybe she was embarrested 'cuz by telling her that their entire lives were shown through a show, I was telling her I've seen just about everything she's done in this world.  
  
ANYWAYS... She told the others to trust me. I heard them talking through the doors of some big room they were all in. So, now I have been 'invited' by the emperor to stay here. Woo.  
  
Tamahome left and went to see Nakago, pretending to be still under his control. But from what I've heard, 'Nakkie' figured he was good now. But...I feel sorry for Yui.  
  
I remember reading the comic when Tamahome went back and he told Yui something to the point of what she did was unforgivable. It's strange how two good friends, such as Miaka and Yui, could be given two entirely different fates in this world.  
  
I'm not sayin' that Miaka has had this whole little thing go easy for her, but hey, besides several men being in love with her and the random idiot trying to kill her, she's had a much better time then Yui.  
  
"I don' get it! How'd they break the diedu spell? Wasn't it s'pposed t' be powerful?"  
  
I glance over at a bandaged Tasuki. Jeeze, hasn't Mits healed him yet?  
  
I listen to Chichiri explain why he thought the spell broke, quiet. Who CARES why it broke? Why explain it. The good outcome happened, so why question it?  
  
Unseen by the others, I stand and walk out of the room, only to find myself hearing Miaka trying to tell Tamahome that everything wasn't his fault, though her words weren't exactly working...  
  
I begin to walk to the room I was given, which wasn't that far away. While walking through the dimly lit corrador, I hear Amiboshi's flute starting to play.  
  
'Do you know why I was always playing my flute, Miaka? The sound is painful, isn't it? The pain is all more intence because I've been poisoning you all with my chi everytime I played...'  
  
I stop walking at the memory of reading that line. Tomorow, the summoning will take place. Tomorow, Miaka and the others will fail to summon Suzaku. Tomorow, Amiboshi's gonna fall into the flood water.  
  
Suddenly the picture flashes past my eyes, Amiboshi falling slowly backwards, Miaka screaming out 'Chiriko', then on the next page, Suboshi screaming 'Amiboshi' because he lost his brother's chi.  
  
"I won't let it happen..." I wispear.  
  
"Let what happen?" I jump and spin around, finding the purple-haired Nuriko staring at me oddly.  
  
"Can't I EVER be alone and talk to myself!?" I suddenly think outloud. "Are you stalking me!??!" Nuriko blinks. "Nevermind...you startled me, Nuriko."  
  
The seishi walks over to me, his hands on his hips. "What were you thinking about?" He asks me.  
  
I shrugg, turning and then hang over the railing. "Just random thoughts. I think to much, sometimes it spills outta my head."  
  
"Why don't you write your thoughts down?" He suggests.  
  
I consider this. That was actually a good idea. "That's a good idea, I guess. Have you got paper I can barrow?"  
  
Nuriko didn't have any paper, but he took me into this storage room that was filled with blank scrolls. I took one and at that time decided that I wouldn't like to write on something like this. "Do you know how to sow, Nuirko?" I ask.  
  
He nods. "Sure...why?"  
  
I then proceed to unroll the entire scroll, ripping it into several sheets about the size of a adverage peice of notebook paper. I sat all of the peices on top of each other, trimming the sides with a pair of sowing sissors Nuriko had provided when he brought a small sowing kit to me, then had Nuriko sow a side together.  
  
"Look, this is great!" I exclaimed, jumping up and running into my room.  
  
Nuriko blinked. "Crazy girl..." He mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Thoughout the night, I wrote in the book Nuriko and I had made. There was about thirty pages of paper in the book, and I wrote on all but the top and the bottom pages.  
  
I explained all about my world and how I ended up here, my fangirl friends, about all of the Suzaku warriors, Miaka, and the strange things that hae happened since I've gotten here. I then took the book and hid it under my bed.  
  
After all, I don't want someone to be able to read my thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Blah, I've been so caught up lately...I lost my house key and it took a week to get a new one...a stupid project for school due soon...muses drivin' me crazy... Hey, I tried to do this fic in a 3rd person POV...but now it's turned in to first. GRR!! Also, each time I've tried to get on ff.net, it's been down. What's going on!??! I NEED TO READ FFs!!!  
  
Well, see ya at the next update...bai! 


	4. How to give yourself a heart attack

***  
  
I hate it when the sun gets into your eyes when you're still sleeping! When that happened, I snapped my eyes open, covering them with my pillow.  
  
With my bad luck, though, I happened to be hanging off of the bed at the time and so I crashed to the floor, pillow and all.  
  
As I began to curse at the bed and try to untangle the blankets off of me, I caught a look at my watch. "Well, CRAP." I said simply.  
  
It was already nearly nine. What time was the summoning? In the comic, I remembered that they all ate breakfast before it and then that's when Miaka and Hotohori had a little talk...then Miaka cleans herself and she and Tamahome have a talk...and then the summoning takes place. So maybe noon?  
  
'Craaaap...!' I thought, jumping up and trying to find my clothes. Finding them, I got dressed quickly. 'That means I've only got less then three hours to make everything happy and peachy!!'  
  
Maybe they were still eating breakfast? I ran down to that room, only to find some servants cleaning up what I guessed was Hurricane Miaka. Well, to late for that.  
  
Grabbing a leftover bowl of...something...I continued down the hall, munching on the contents of the bowl on the way.  
  
"Mariannnnna!" I heard someone say.  
  
I dug my heels into the floor, but instead of coming to a stop like I wanted, I went sliding down the hall nonstop. Actually, there was a stop, but it only came after I crashed into a wall.  
  
I sat up and rubbed my head, turning around as I stood. "Yes?" I answered. I had broken the bowl, so I left it there. I'd get it later. I looked around, trying to find out who called me. "Yeah? What is it?"  
  
Silence. Grr, I didn't have time for that!! I started running down the hall again, trying to form a plan in my head. Plan number one; I could kidnap Amiboshi and stuff him in a closet and tell the others what and who he was, this way he couldn't get away. Plan number two; I could find and tell Miaka, 'cuz I'm sure she'd stop the others from killing him. Plan number three; run into the summoning room thingie and jump into the fire myself, which would stop the ceremony and the real Chiriko would have time to get there and everything might work out.  
  
I decided that I'd try plan number two. Now, just to find Miaka... She was supposed to be with Hotohori, right? Great.  
  
I ran past Amiboshi and Mitsukake, who were sitting on a railing and I heard Nuriko threatening Amiboshi. 'You'd better be alive at the end of this day for all of this running I'm doing, you--' I thought.  
  
Out loud, I yelled to them. "Where is Miaka?"  
  
"She is speaking to His Majesty." Mitsukake answered me.  
  
I shook my head. I was wasting time. "I KNOW that! But there is something important I have to tell Miaka! She needs to hear what I've gotta say! Where is she?"  
  
"In a palace room on the right, down this walkway." Amiboshi told me.  
  
As I continued down the walkway, I heard Nuriko say something to the point of; "she'd better not be trying to steal Hotohori too."  
  
The doors were already open and no one was in the room. No Miaka. Okay...I stopped to catch my breath and try and remember what happened after Miaka had left Hotohori in the comic. She had stepped on Tamahome. Then she and all of the Suzaku Seishi (well, that's counting Amiboshi too) would get together for a few seconds, then Miaka would go off to be cleaned.  
  
I heard a loud yell of "TASUKI'S BACK!" and then "WATCH IT! THAT HURT!!" There we go. I then headed in the direction of where I heard the shouts come from.  
  
"Hey, Marianna!" I heard a voice say as I went past them.  
  
I slowly came to a stop and turned around. "Yes?" No body stood behind me. This was getting on my nerves. "Hello!" I yelled, a bit impatient.  
  
When silence met me, I just turned and continued to run. I finally found them, but Miaka was already gone and Nuriko was saying how the crystal ball kept flashing the characters of knowledge on it. I thought quickly. Maybe I could tell the others about Amiboshi, who seemed to have disappeared? No. I don't think that they would react very well.  
  
Speaking of Amiboshi, I found him farther down the walk way. As I hurried up, I saw him notice me and stop what he was doing, which happened to be taking off his little wrist...band thingies so he could write a message to his twin.  
  
"Hey...you'd better write to Suboshi. It'd make him not worry and the summoning IS about to begin." I said in a low voice.  
  
He stared at me, I guess trying to figure out who I was. "Just do so and then go to the summoning. I'm trying to find Miaka." I said. "The real Chiriko is somewhere nearby and you won't get anything done today but die. Sorta." Okay, so he won't REALLY die. Hey, what did he need to know that now for?  
  
"Who are you." He asked me simply.  
  
"I don't have time for this." I answered. "I've gotta find Miaka! She'll trust you and I know that she can stop the others from attacking you. Bye!"  
  
I ran off, leaving a very confused Amiboshi.  
  
***  
  
Amiboshi watched as Marianna ran off. Who was she? 'She knows who I am...' He thought to himself. 'And she's going to tell the others. She's going to get in my way.'  
  
***  
  
Finally, I heard Miaka and Tamahome talking and water splashing. I came to a stop and hid behind a tree. When I peeked out from behind it, I pulled my head back.  
  
'AH! Full front view of Miaka! I didn't need that!!!' I thought.  
  
"Your Eminence, it's time!" I heard somebody say. As I peeked my head back out of the tree, I saw Miaka quickly leaving.  
  
Oh, this was great! Well, Tamahome on the other hand was pouting, and I decided that they couldn't do the summoning if one of they didn't want to. I ran out from behind the tree and jumped onto Tamahome.  
  
We both came crashing down into the water and I jumped back up, now soaked. Tamahome wasn't...um...happy.  
  
"What was that for?!" He snapped at me.  
  
I grabbed him. "Tamahome! Whatever you do, you can't let the summoning start yet!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
I noticed a nearby rock. Without thinking, I scooped it up, then hit Tamahome over the head with it. His eyes began to spin and I patted his head. "Sorry...!"  
  
Then I ran off in the direction I saw Miaka heading in.  
  
***  
  
Miaka looked around at her seven Seishi of Suzaku. She repeated the three wishes in her mind.  
  
'Here we go...everything we've done is going to pay off.' She thought. She glanced at Tamahome, who had a large bump on his head and kept mumbling about 'getting the jerk back'. Miaka figured he had gotten into a fight with Tasuki or Nuriko. Again.  
  
'I wonder where that girl we found yesterday, Marianna, is?' Miaka thought. "I haven't seen her all day. Maybe she's still sleeping, but it has to be nearly noon. Oh well, I guess I'll see her after the summoning.'  
  
"Miaka! We have to begin no da!" Chichiri said.  
  
Miaka nodded. 'Time to begin...'  
  
***  
  
"I am going to have a heart attaaack!" I said, panting, and STILL running. This was crazy. How big IS this stupid place?! Oh well, I had to get to the summoning and quick.  
  
"Not if you go that slow." I was answered. "If you want a heart attack, you're gonna hafta go a lot faster, idiot."  
  
To my leg's and lung's relief, I stopped to look at who just insulted me. But as I looked around, I couldn't find anyone. "This is getting crazy!" I yelled at the voice. "Who are you, a voice in my head or a real person!?" My question wasn't answered. "Answer me." I said in a low voice.  
  
This time, a sigh came. "You're just a fangirl. What can you do? I'm actually angry at the book for appearing at an anime convention. You know, if a group of Fushigi Yuugi fans had seen you holding that, you would have been trampled and beat up?"  
  
"I don't have TIME for this!!" I yelled. But I was freaked. I couldn't find out where the voice was coming from. It sounded like to belonged to a female, but being in this world, I couldn't be sure.  
  
"You should just go back home."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "And how do you plan on me doing so, hmm?"  
  
"Oh...I dunno. Fly?"  
  
I growled at the voice and wanted to strangle who ever it was. But then I heard a loud flute. "Aw crap!" I exclaimed, heading in the direction. Then I noticed several guards outside of a door that lead into a large building. 'Bingo.'  
  
As I ran up, I saw a few of the guards turn to me, yelling something like 'stop', but I continued on. "Please just MOVE!" To my surprise, most of the guards went flying out of my way, creating a path for me right up to the door. I held a hand out, ready to pull the door open. "Come on door, just open!"  
  
This time, the door slid open in a burst of red light and I stumbled into the room. For a few seconds, I stared at her right hand, which was still glowing in a light red light. The light disappeared and I then noticed the flute's music. 'How DIDN'T I notice the loud music...the voice is right, I AM an idiot!...or just an air head.' I thought.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the music. I then heard a small sound. 'The real Chiriko...!'  
  
Tamahome, now out of Amiboshi's attack, ran forward and kicked the Seiryu Seishi who jumped up and bolted.  
  
Bolted right into me.  
  
'Owie...' I went flying to the ground Tamahome went running after Amiboshi (stepping on my stomach, no less, and I think it was on purpose...), Tasuki then went following after (with the courtesy not to step on me).  
  
"I can't keep up with them!" Miaka yelled as I was trying to find my feet. "Chichiri! Help me catch up!!"  
  
As Chichiri and Miaka began to teleport, I jumped up and grabbed onto Chichiri. And we ended up sitting on Tasuki.  
  
Amiboshi jumped at Miaka, wanting to hit her over the head with his flute (which I'm not sure how much damage it would cause besides a rather nasty headache and maybe damage to the flute.), but Tamahome appeared in front of her and blocked the attach.  
  
"Stop it, Chiriko!!" Miaka screamed. (Didn't she understand by now that he wasn't Chiriko?) "Why do you want to hurt anybody...when you place such beautiful music on your flute!?"  
  
So the girl lives in a rose-tinted world. What does your ability to play music have to do with your ability to hurt somebody? Oh well, she really does want the best for everybody, I'll have to give her that.  
  
During this time, I was trying to get up, but I had lost my feet. "You cheered us up!" Miaka was saying. "You soothed our hearts!"  
  
I found my feet, just as I could see the ground under Amiboshi cracking apart. "Your flute shouldn't be used to HURT people!" Miaka finished.  
  
I pushed myself forward as Amiboshi also realized the ground under him was falling apart and he was falling backwards, Miaka trying to grab him. "Chiriko!!" She yelled.  
  
I reached over the edge and grabbed his wrist, but I had moved too fast and went tumbling over myself. I flipped over him and found myself looking at Amiboshi's back as I fell. 'It wasn't supposed to go like this!' Went through my mind. "Marianna!" I heard Miaka yell.  
  
I placed both hands, palms out, on his back. "I'm going to change things! Go back UP!"  
  
The red glow appeared on my hands again and shot out in thick, bright red beams, which made Amiboshi go flying back up, but sent me falling faster down.  
  
As I saw him fall over the edge above me, I fell into the cold water. 'Well, I've changed the story...' I thought then, 'Do I even know how to swim!?'  
  
***  
  
Miaka, Tamahome, and Tasuki (who was carrying an unconscious Amiboshi) headed back to the palace. "Miaka, what happened?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Chiriko...Amiboshi...fell into the river...but Marianna went after him and she...she did something, and Amiboshi came flying back up...but she fell into the water." Miaka said sadly. "With the flood, there's no way she could have survived."  
  
"Why'd that girl give up her life for HIM?" Tasuki said, dropping Amiboshi onto the ground. "He's evil!"  
  
"Don't say that!" Miaka snapped, giving him a cold look. "He may be the enemy, but he's not evil!!" She knelt beside Amiboshi. "An evil person could never make such beautiful music!"  
  
"I concur." Miaka looked up to see a young boy standing in front of her. "I observed a certain kindness in the sounds he made today..."  
  
***  
  
I was swept underwater and all I could hear was the loud bubbling of the water. 'The water is too fast...too strong...' I thought dimly. 'I can swim a bit...but not this good...I need some air...'  
  
I felt something brush along my side and I grabbed onto it, thinking it was a rock stuck in the clay bottom of the river. 'At least I saved Amiboshi...but now I'm gonna--'  
  
***  
  
eep...did I just kill off my own character? Oops! Anyways...Happy Easter (even though it's two days late for that)! I had written this the day before Easter, planning to upload it on Easter night, but...well, all of the candy I got made me forget that. And then school...I really don't see the point of even going to school if we don't even DO anything in half of my classes!! I'd rather be home...sleeping. Oh well... See you later, bai!! 


End file.
